Condenada a vivir: El Siniestro Juego de Jigsaw
by GwenWaterSiren
Summary: Jigsaw vuelve a hacer de las suyas, esta vez encierra a dos jóvenes y los somete a la tortura más grande: Matar o ver morir al otro. Como asesinar a tu ex novia cuando aún la amas? Fic de un solo chapter.


**DISCLAIMER:Ni la saga Saw ni Total Drama me pertenecen bla bla bla…**

**Les traigo una historia que solo tiene un chapter, nada más…aburridisima xDD espero que a lo sumo, no se duerman sobre el teclado presionando la "ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ".**

**Total Drama nunca pasó.**

-¿Quién eres? –preguntaba una muchacha.

-¿Dónde estoy? –preguntaba un joven.

-Ah, rayos, ¿Qué pasa? –volvió a interrogar la chica.

-Me suenas conocida… -admitió el varón.

Ambos estaban vendados, sentados en dos sillas, maniatados, y a la vez unidos por una cadena en el pie. De repente, esta se suelta y la que sujetaba sus manos también, haciendo que pudieran soltarse y sacarse la venda de la cara. Se miraron sorprendidos, y miraron a su alrededor; estaban en un sucio baño público. Muy descuidado, habían escrito groserías en las puertas, los retretes estaban sucios, y los papeles usados tirados por todas partes. Incluso había insectos en el lavabo.

-Trent?

-Gwen!

-Que, que estamos haciendo aquí?

-N-no lo s-sé, p-pero s-salgam-mos r-rápid-do..este s-sit-tio m-me d-da escalof-f-fríos.

El muchacho tenía miedo. Aparecer de repente, encerrado allí, con su ex novia…tiró del picaporte, la puerta no se abrió. Insistió violentamente, pegó patadas, clamaba por auxilio, aunque nadie llegaba para rescatarlos. La femina solo observaba con pavor desde el rincón; estaba asustada también…sudaba. La claustrofobia la estaba volviendo loca.

-Trent, las paredes se encogen, debes encontrar la salida, y rápido…me estoy descomponiendo, creo que voy a desmayarme…

Cuando el muchacho corrió en su ayuda, un cd cayó de su bolsillo, y resonó contra el suelo. Afortunadamente no se había roto. Afortunadamente…?

Los jóvenes miraron el cd, que tenía una inscripción, "reprodúceme". Ambos dos no se habían percatado de la presencia de un dvd y un televisor plasma en la pared. Y el hecho de que tan alta tecnología apareciera en un baño tan asqueroso se les hizo raro.

Un muñeco apareció, manejado por un ventrílocuo. La chica soltó un alarido, tropezando con el muchacho, haciendo que los dos cayeran.

-Me presento, soy Jigsaw –dijo el aterrador muñeco-, y están dentro del juego macabro. Que de que se trata? Verán, los secuestré y los traje hasta este baño. Sólo hay una forma de salir y es encontrando la llave. Su ubicación, es el estómago de la chica. Para salir, hombre, tienes media hora para matarla con esa cuchilla de allí, y obtener la llave, que abre esa puerta que intentaste abrir hace poco. Si no logras escapar en el plazo de tiempo advertido, ese collar que tienes ahí enviará pequeños impulsos a tu cerebro por medio de los nervios, y con pequeño me refiero a enorme y con impulsos me refiero a electroshocks a tan alto voltaje que no podrás resistir a él; y tú mujer, quedarás encerrada en este lugar por siempre. Bien, que comience el juego!

Los jóvenes se miraron: estaban realmente aterrados. Gwen no saldría viva de allí…jamás, ni aunque lo intentara todo. Era ella o los dos, tenía que morir y lo sabía. Gwen miró a Trent, que se había sentado en el suelo, arrodillado, llorando.

-Trent.

-Ni lo pienses.

-Trent, escuchame. Si no muero yo, los dos pereceremos. Anda, te dejo que me mates.

-Gwen…

-Hazlo. Sólo dolerá un segundo…

-Gwen, prefiero morir a matarte! No puedo hacerlo!

-Por qué no? Somos ex, deberíamos odiarnos…

-No, Gwen, yo no te odio, te amo demasiado. Y ya ni siquiera sé por qué terminamos…

-Trent, el tiempo corre, no te queda mucho antes de que…

-Sujeta mi mano –pidió- y dime todo lo que sientes por mí.

-Tú ya lo dijiste. También te amo…

Ambos se miraban, sabían que era una situación límite, el tiempo Terminal. Gwen le rogaba a Trent que salvara su vida, que la matara; mientras él se negaba rotundamente. El tiempo transcurría.

-Sólo quedan cinco minutos –dijo Gwen-. Estás a tiempo si eres rápido. No vaciles ni dudes, hazlo, sálvate.

-No voy a hacerlo, y ya deja de insistir! Te pido como último deseo que me beses. Quiero dormir en ellos.

-Trent…

-Voy a morir de todos modos. Por favor…

Ella obedeció. Tomo su cara entre sus manos temblantes, y posó sus labios sobre los suyos. No era un beso apasionado, como el de las películas, era un beso de espera y de despedida. Así permanecieron hasta que uno de los dos sintió una patada eléctrica, gritó y cayó al suelo, estampándose contra él. La muchacha lo miró con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos; intentó darle respiración boca a boca, le rogó que volviera…resignada, se echó a llorar ruidosamente sobre el cadáver inerte de su ex novio.

Estuvo así hasta que un gas somnífero comenzó a salir de los grifos, y la durmió. Una voz sombría a lo lejos decía "Game Over"…hasta que ya no tuvo conciencia de lo que ocurría.

Despertó en un rascacielos, y cuando se hubo despertado del todo, divisó a un hombre de espaldas, vestido de negro. No le cabía duda de quien era.

-Jigsaw –dijo.

-¿Sí? –preguntó el hombre, aún de espaldas.

Temblando y sollozando, la chica habló, incorporándose.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste…?

-Sabes, Gwen? Estoy enfermo, no hay cura para el cáncer. Cuando lo supe, tres meses atrás, intenté tirarme de un acantilado, y milagrosamente sobreviví –le explicó, dándose vuelta hacia ella, acercándose lentamente, arrodillándose a su lado-. Desde entonces, supe apreciar mi vida, le di valor. Pero hay gente como tú, como él, que no lo hace, y decidí castigarlos. Él quiso dispararse a las sienes y tú te envenenaste cuando rompieron. Dime, ¿por qué ibas a hacerlo? El amor vale tanto la pena como para renunciar a tu vida?

-…

-No contestes. Es una pregunta retórica.

-¿Por qué no morí yo también? ¿Por qué no me pusiste uno de esos dispositivos?

-Te he espiado y conozco tu actitud masoquista, Gwen. Deseas morir ahora, más que nunca, verdad? Quieres reencontrarte con quien crees era tu verdadero amor, el de toda la vida. Y yo no estoy aquí para complacerte.

-Por qué no me matas? Me estarías haciendo un favor.

-Justamente, por eso, a ti te gustaría morir. Y yo quiero castigarte. Gwen, tu castigo es vivir.

-Ah sí? Mira como salto. No necesito de ti o de tu estúpido muñeco para suicidarme.

-Alto ahí –dijo el hombre, tomándola de los brazos-. No vas a hacerlo. Me encargaré de que vivas hasta que mueras de vejez.

Y Jigsaw cumplió su promesa. Gwen participó en todos sus crueles juegos, en todos ellos, con la esperanza de morir allí. Pero cuando uno de los participantes estaba por matarla a ella, Jigsaw activaba el dispositivo que usó con Trent.

Los envidiaba. Ella salía viva de cada tortura, veía a los demás ser visitados por la muerte, y se preguntaba cuando le tocaría a ella.

Se resistía a comer, "tal vez así muera de inanición", se repetía una y otra vez a si misma. Pero Jigsaw se encargó de mantenerla tan sana como para que viviera mil años más…cuando éste hubo muerto por el cáncer, Gwen quedó atrapada en aquel baño, siendo mantenida saludable por Amanda, la mano derecha del secuestrador.

-Sólo…quiero…morir…-repetía todo el tiempo, ya demente.

-Tu castigo es vivir –le contestaba una voz siniestra.


End file.
